Résumé Fiction ErzaxLucy
by DevilK
Summary: Un/une lecteur(rice) m'a demandé de poster le résumé des histoires ErzaxLucy que je n'ai pas encore mis à disposition sur le site. J'ai donc préparé un document qui pourra satisfaire votre curiosité. Libre à vous de le lire ou non en sachant qu'il ne contient aucun spoil majeur.


**Fairy Tail**

**Erza x Lucy **

Ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fiction mais les résumés de toutes celles que je n'ai pas encore posté sur le site. Au risque de spoil leur contenu, j'hésitais fortement mais je pense retirer les parties les plus intéressantes xD

Merci de me lire et de me suivre, cela me fais vraiment plaisir et j'apprécie toujours vos commentaires. Encore une fois, je m'excuse des coquilles qu'il reste dans mes écrits malgré le fait que je me relise et que j'essaie le plus souvent possible de les soumettre à ma compagne pour qu'elle m'aide à me corriger. Je vous laisse donc découvrir le fruit de mon imagination !

\- x -

_**~ Passion ardente ~ **_

_**Résumé :**_ Yûuki, co-fondatrice et gardienne de Fairy Tail était assise au bar, pensive. Cet esprit millénaire mi-femme, mi-bête dormait dans les profondeurs de la Guilde depuis longtemps et attendait le jour ou Mavis la sortirait de son profond sommeil. Chose qu'elle fit après l'incident avec Phantom Lord mais le Maître actuel, Makarof Dreyar, lui ordonna de ne pas se montrer dans l'immédiat. Yûuki n'était pas un esprit comme Mavis et possédait bien un corps visible de tous. Que dirait-on si quelqu'un apprenait qu'une des fondatrices de Fairy Tail était immortelle ? Mais depuis certain événement, son existence n'était plus un secret et elle passait le plus clair de son temps à écrire sur des tonnes de feuilles qui finissaient toujours éparpillés aux quatre coins du hall quand une bagarre faisait rage.

La plupart des membres étaient présent ce jour là, même la fondatrice. Curieuse de savoir ce que la jeune femme faisait, l'air songeur et contrariée en tapotant le bar, Reby osa le lui demander. La brune sembla tout à coup de bonne humeur et lui montra son travail. « _Est-ce que tu aimerais le lire ? _» Sans attendre une réponse et sachant très bien que la jeune fille raffolait de cette activité, elle lui présenta un livre inachevé où s'entassait plusieurs histoires, toutes basées sur le même thème et les même personnages. Un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, elle se plaisait à voir les réactions de cette dernière au fil de sa lecture. Une fois qu'elle eu terminer, plus rougissante que jamais, elle referma le livre et se tourna vers l'auteur. « _Ne le montre surtout pas à Erza ! _» Un ordre qui lui semblait étrange jusqu'à ce qu'un détail lui vienne en mémoire. « _Oh, tu veux parler de son addiction aux histoires érotiques ? _» La jeune fille hocha la tête, lui disant qu'en lire tout en tas qui la mettait en scène avec Lucy, n'allait pas forcément être une bonne idée. Mais le démon en elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette occasion de titiller la grande Titania, filer entre ses doigts, et l'interpella joyeusement. « _Erza-chaaaaan ~ Approche un peu par ici, j'ai quelque chose à te faire lire._ » La dite Erza sembla surprise mais ne rechigna pas à l'appel de la jeune femme. Reby se tapa la paume de la main sur le front en soupirant avant de s'éloigner, elle ne voulait pas subir la colère d'Erza. Mirajane avait tout entendu et s'éloigna en souriant gentiment derrière sa main, encore un esprit diabolique et pervers pour le plus grand malheur de son amie Scarlet.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Ceci est un OS que j'écrirais d'une traite quand je serais dans l'ambiance pour le faire. Il faut savoir que l'OC utilisé pour ce petit Lemon ErzaxLucy est originaire de ma vieille fiction sur l'histoire de Mavis. Une fiction que j'ai commencer à écrire au tout début, bien avant mon envie d'écrire du ErLu. Je ne sais pas si je vais la modifier ou non puisqu'elle ne prends pas en compte les nouvelles informations concernant le Shodai. Je vais y réfléchir …

\- x -

_**~ Run To Your Heart ~ **_

_**Résumé :**_ « _Je te retrouve enfin, Lucy Heartfilia. _» Un sourire malfaisant sur les lèvres, Erza s'avança avec assurance vers l'objet de ses désirs. La pauvre Lucy trembla de toute part sous le regard avide de la mage à crinière de feu. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec Erza ?! Celle-ci s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la blonde, se léchant le bout des lèvres avec envie. Un comportement qui ne disait rien de bon, rien de bon du tout ! Sans crier gare, la jeune femme se jeta sur ses lèvres, lui dérobant avec férocité son premier baiser sous les yeux ébahis de la guilde et … d'Erza ?!

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Pour cette histoire, j'ai penser à un ErzaxLucyxErza. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à deviner que la Erza entreprenante n'est autre que la Chasseuse de Fées. Je n'en dirais pas plus ! Ni le pourquoi, ni le comment. Un peu de patience et vous le saurez bientôt xD J'ai d'ailleurs été un peu plus organisée sur les autres fictions après « L'amour écarlate », chacun de mes chapitres est résumé pour savoir exactement combien je vais en poster, quoi écrire et quand m'arrêter. Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas avec ma première fic, je ne sais pas du tout quand l'arrêter, j'écris simplement ce qui me viens à l'esprit, ce qui peut la rendre un peu brouillon. Run To Your Heart compte actuellement 3 chapitres. Cela peut paraître peu mais j'envisage de combler ce manque par la longueur. Je ne me suis pas fixée de limite, disons que je tranche entre 30 à 50 pages, peut-être plus. Je suis vraiment impatiente de l'écrire !

\- x -

_**~ Juste un pas vers toi ~ **_

_**Résumé :**_ Lucy l'observe toujours de loin et quand leur regard se croise, qu'elle lui sourit, elle détourne les yeux en cachant son rougissement. La frontière entre certains sentiments est parfois très mince et il est souvent difficile de différencier l'un de l'autre comme l'amour et l'amitié, l'admiration ou l'obsession. Elle avait prit conscience de ses sentiments depuis longtemps mais comment vivre avec quand ils ne lui seront jamais retournés.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Pour celle-là, pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est pas un drama ! Le début est un peu difficile, surtout pour Lucy puisque je compte narrer de son point de vue tout en restant à la troisième personne, probablement, je ne sais pas encore en fait. Le détail est déjà fait avec les grandes lignes, il ne me reste plus qu'a écrire. Là aussi, c'est un OS que j'écrirais sûrement d'une traite aussi. Je suis déjà sur d'écrire une cinquantaine de pages, voir plus en fonction de mon envie.

\- x -

_**~ Ton amour me tue ~ **_

_**Résumé :**_ Lucy aime Erza, qui aime Jellal. Personne ne peut choisir où et quand tomber amoureux, encore moins choisir la personne à qui offrir son cœur. Les sentiments humains sont inexplicables surtout quand il s'agit d'amour. La mage céleste le sait déjà, elle ne le sait que trop bien et pourtant …

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Autant vous dire que pour celle-ci, je n'ai rien encore rien écris. Ce sera un OS mais je ne sais pas encore comment je souhaite voir se dérouler l'histoire. Je n'ai pas le cœur à écrire quelque chose de triste les concernant, je veux vraiment voir Erza et Lucy ensemble. Mon cas est absolument désespéré … xD

\- x -

Voila, pour le moment c'est tout ce que j'ai en stock concernant ErzaxLucy. Je pense qu'une fois mes fictions sur cette paire terminée, je me lancerais sur un projet qui me tiens à cœur. Je sais que les lecteurs ne sont pas particulièrement friands des histoires qui contiennent des OC mais je pense tout de même que les deux que je vous réserve en valent la peine. Du moins, je l'espère. Je souhaiterais vous faire découvrir l'histoire de Mavis et Erza à travers celle de Yûuki. J'ai imaginer quelque chose de vraiment à part entre magie, aventure, amitié et amour. Je ne sais pas si ce projet en deux parties vous séduira autant que les autres mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

J'en profite également pour vous faire part de mes préférences concernant les personnages de FairyTail. Dès les premiers épisodes, j'ai de suite aimé Erza, Mirajane et un peu plus tard, Lucy et enfin Mavis. J'apprécie beaucoup les autres tel que Natsu, Grey, Kanna, Luxus (quand il a finit par devenir autre chose qu'un sale conn*** prétentieux) et tout les autres en fait.

Mes paires de prédilection sont comme beaucoup je pense : ErzaxLucy – MiraxKanna (bien que je ne les utilise qu'en fond pour mes fictions, comme un déclencheur vers la révélation.)

Mais je ne suis pas à fond que dans le Yuri pur et dur, j'aime beaucoup la paire LucyxLuxus et ça ne me dérangerais pas d'écrire sur d'autre couple dans le même genre. En revanche, je ne supporte pas le 'couple' ErzaxJellal. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais ce personnage me sort par les yeux. Vous ne lirez donc jamais du Jerza dans mes fictions. Désolé pour ceux et celles qui apprécient (bien que je pense que la population qui constitue mes lecteurs soit majoritairement féminine?).

Enfin bref, j'ai encore pas mal d'inspiration concernant FairyTail. J'espère vous satisfaire au mieux en vous proposant un large choix de scenario. Si vous avez des requêtes, des histoires que vous aimeriez lire, des paires particulières à me soumettre, n'hésitez surtout pas. Je serais ravis de mettre mon temps et mon inspiration à votre disposition.

A titre d'information, je recherche depuis quelque temps un/une partenaire assez bon(ne) en anglais pour partager mon travail avec le reste du monde. Il est naturel que cette personne verra son nom/pseudo cité à chaque histoire traduite et postée. Quelqu'un d'honnête donc. Je suis tout à fait consciente qu'il s'agit d'une part de travail assez conséquente, autant que celle d'écrire. Si jamais quelqu'un est intéressée, je serais plus que disposée à en rediscuter plus en détail.

Merci encore de suivre et apprécier mon travail même si mon débit d'écriture n'est pas régulier.

Amicalement,

DevilK.


End file.
